deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku VS Superman Rematch/@comment-173.216.64.226-20150701175734
Goku should've won in the first place. He had better win this time. I don't even have to watch a video or do any kind of research to know that Goku beats Superman hands down. Superman DOES have Limits. And Goku could beat him without even trying. It's not even funny how badly Goku would beat Superman. First let me point out that Superman's home world of Krypton was 10x the gravity of Earth's. That became nothing to Goku pretty fast. And Superman is NOT invincible. Kryptonite and Red Sunlight are not even needed in order to harm him. He can still be hurt by strong villains like Darkseid, Doomsday and Mongul etc. And Darkseid doesn't even have to use his Omega Beams at full power to hurt Superman. Even Hawkman was able to hurt Superman with a hard punch at at least one point. So I know for a fact Goku's Kamehameha or Dragon Fist etc. would easily be enough to break through Superman's durability level. The fact that Screw Attack made Superman tank Goku's energy attacks with literally no damage at all was a complete load of BS...Heck, Superman can't even tank Doomsday's fists without sustaining major damage...So obviously Goku's punches would be enough to hurt him. And I can't find any pictures but one time Superman got owned by what was just a weak Doomsday clone that even Batman was able to dodge and kill. And another time he got owned by an attack that barely destroyed an entire city. He also fought an older version of himself in the Bat Cave and it didn't collapse. His combat speed is only stated to be hypersonic. Goku on the other hand CAN fight faster than light. Sure The Flash can go faster than the Light Barrier and the Time Barrier but Superman has trouble keeping up with him on foot. And this is while The Flash is holding back his speed. And even though Superman can fly faster than Wonderwoman she still has better reflexes than him. And one time Superman was on a planet that was about to explode and he flew away as fast as he could and after he got pretty far he got hit by the shockwave. He also gets knocked out if he flies at full speed at the moon. Superman also had to have help from Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter to move the moon. And alot of Superman fans seem to forget that it was Pre-Crisis Superman who sneezed away an entire galaxy. But that was only because of Mxyz's Dust. LOT's of Mxyz's Dust. And now more reasons why Goku is superior: Like Superman when Goku was just a boy he could lift cars and was not affected by bullets either. And after Goku trained with Master Roshi (a man who was powerful enough to blow away the moon I might add) Goku became fast enough to dodge as well as catch bullets. And later he fought King Piccolo who could destroy an entire city with just one hand. Goku fought as hard as he could and killed King Piccolo. And after that he trained with Mr. Popo and was faster than lightning which is half the speed of light. And then after he was older and almost an adult he fought and defeated King Piccolo's son Piccolo who was much stronger than his father. Then after 4 years of training Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz who was too strong for both of them until they found a strategy. But then after a year of training for the battle with Vegeta and Nappa all of the Z fighters had power equal to Raditz. And in the meantime Goku trained in otherworld at 10x Earth's gravity and became strong enough that he toyed with Nappa who was 5x stronger than Raditz. Then he fought Vegeta who was powerful enough to blow up the earth with his Galick Gun. But Goku had enough power to stop his attack. And after that Goku trained at 100x gravity and became strong enough to toy with almost all of the Ginyu Force who were all much stronger than Vegeta except for Guldo. And afterwards he fought Frieza who could destroy enitre planets with just one finger. And Frieza kept transforming gaining power far greater than his previous form with each transformation. And after Frieza killed Krillin, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan increasing his power 50x. And Frieza was no match for him. And after less than 3 years Goku was able to handle 300x Earth's Gravity in only his base form. And then Goku fought Cell who's power made Frieza's look like an ant. And after Cell reached his Perfect Form he had enough power to destroy an entire Solar System. But Gohan was able to kill Cell with Goku's help. And during 7 years Goku was able to easily lift 40 tons in over 10x Earth's gravity. And like his son Gohan he later reached the 2nd level of Super Saiyan gaining a 50x power increase to his first Super Saiyan form. In this form he was much stronger than both Gohan and Cell. He was also possibly hundreds maybe even thousands of times faster than light and able to destroy stars. Still not convinced of Goku's superiority to Superman? Well there's more. He gets yet another form Super Saiyan 3 which is 50x stronger than Super Saiyan 2. And then he fought the dreaded Majin Buu. A being who could kill gods and destroyed an entire galaxy and could also probably destroy an entire universe. Superman has the same strength all the time unless he flies closer to the sun. But Goku trains to fight stronger enemies. Goku can also become stronger by fighting, being healed, and surviving near deaths. And now let's look at some of the plotholes with their previous Death Battle video before this rematch: They originally say that they were going to use "every possible source, as long as it doesn't conflict with the official Japanese Manga." This leads to the conclusion that they shouldn't have missed out on the power difference between GT and DBZ Goku even though they said they wouldn't use Future Goku or Future Superman. They used DBZ Goku, and then slapped Super Saiyan 4 Goku at the end. But they can't do that because GT and DBZ are completely separate and because Goku in DBZ had no tail which is needed in order to go Super Saiyan 4. This means they can't use Super Saiyan 4 for DBZ Goku like they did. And what truly shows the bias with this video is that they made Superman almost as strong as he could possibly be but completely downplayed Goku. They used Saiyan Saga Goku and multiplied his power using the Super Forms and that makes NO SENSE...Because Goku kept getting stronger in his base form as well. And this makes like at least 20 years worth of training that they completely disregarded...This means they should have used Goku's DBZ Super Saiyan 3 stats, and used it as his base form power, and then multiplied it using the Super Forms. Because that's how powerful he is by the end of the Buu Saga. Goku actually turns out to be much faster than Superman. His durability is a bit off from Superman’s, but that doesn't mean much due to the fact that his output of Ki is equal to his durability, which means he can just use that power to increase his strength ex. Dragon Fist and Kamehameha etc. which would be easily over Superman's durability level. And as I said Goku's overall combat skills would easily overcome Superman’s strength. Goku has ALOT more martial arts skills than Superman, which was not really shown in the Death Battle but was shown in DBZ, which means it would be very easy for him to combat Superman's martial arts. Especially since he's so much faster. Base Goku caught an island sized rock (10 million tons) superman pulled earth (6.6 sextillilon tons) Superman IS physically stronger yes. But Superman is able to fly faster than light but not fight faster than light. Supermans combat speed is only stated to be hypersonic Http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/7/72524/3918931-2689740779-35586.jpg While Goku's combat speed is faster than light (much faster than superman) Http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11111/111114806/3071808-3769622573-18292.png Http://www.mangaeden.com/en-manga/dragon-ball/282/4/ And Superman is hurt by fractions of supernovas, two large planets, meteor level hits and even continent level falls... Http://www.animevice.com/forums/battles/33/kankichi-from-Kochikame-vs-modern-superman/327013/ Ssj3 Goku tanked buus (highly) focused blast which is far more powerful than Perfect Cell's solar system busting attack. Http://www.mangaeden.com/en-manga/dragon-ball/511/10/ More proof that Superman is not as durable as they made him out to be. And that Goku is far more durable with his Ki output. Superman's most powerful attack is the infinite mass punch (white dwarf level) ssj2 Goku > cell, who is capable of destroying an entire "solar system" (4- 8 white dwarfs) meaning ssj1 goku is over 4x more powerful than superman. Http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/2/23781/548120-cell_ss_buster.jpg Superman also knows martial arts yes. But he struggles against characters who don't (ex: Doomsday, Darkseid, Mongul) while Goku is the exact opposite being a highly trained martial arts warrior. (He's also a saiyan meaning he was literally born to fight) In conclusion these facts that I've shown mean that Superman doesn't have the power nor durability or fighting skills/combat speed to defeat Goku in his Super Saiyan Form after his Hyperbolic Timechamber training. To prove that I'm not biased, I don't deny that Pre-Cresis Superman and Superman Prime etc. can beat Goku. They obviously can. Comparing Goku to THOSE Supermen is not even fair. But basic Superman cannot beat Goku.